


[Art] Wingless

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Scars, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost his wings a long time ago… but it still hurt and he had the scars to show for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Wingless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449746) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Drew this last minute as part of the SGA Reversebang 2015
> 
> I'm honored that one of my favorite authors claimed my shitty art. I recommend everyone to go read it, it's sure to be amazing!

[](http://imgur.com/50rRErZ)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449746) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
